Look up
Sweat stained my shirt, I hesitated to open my eyes fearing I was still asleep, and I would see it. The street lights barley laminated my heavily darkened room. I snapped my lap light on, and slipped out of bed, stepping on the cold hard wood floor. Quietly I heard an unknown object, fall to the ground down stairs. I snuck the pocket knife that lies on the small pale coffee table next to my bed into my hand. I was always paranoid, so it was a simple percussion I took. I took a quick look at my phone to check the time “3:16 am” I sighed and looked over at the door; I felt my feet drag as I began to walk towards it. ‘Click’ the sound of the handle unlatching seemed to sound as if it was a loud speaker that went off in the middle of the night, of the empty house I had planted myself in. Silently I slipped the door open fearing that something would come running down the hall and attack me. It was only a very lonely darkness that stained the walls. I stepped out of my bed room, and began to slowly walk down the midnight hall, only making my fear grow. ‘Click’ the door shut behind me. I jumped ready to bolt down the stairs, but I stopped my self “God why am I being so childish, I’m 21 and scared of a monster in my dream…” I sighed. My footsteps began to echo through the house again as I continued down the quite stairs, finally ending up at the 1st floor. The orang-yellow light from the street lamp barley bleed threw the window. I didn’t look outside though. It was one of the things I hated doing most at night. I guess I had listened to, too much CreepyPasta before I went to bed, and slenderman got to me or something. I chuckled at the thought, and began to walk down into the kitchen, rubbing my temple as a head ache began to spread threw out my head. A small white figure caught the corner of my eye as I entered the kitchen. I spun around 180 degrees. It was just a pale grey blanket over a chair. I felt my hands shake as I clicked the light switch on ‘It was nothing but a blanket and a chair just don’t look behind you, after all he horror movies you’ve seen, and creepypastas you’ve herd you no better than to turn around. It will only make you even more terrified then you already are’ I kept trying to comfort myself. Half of me wanted to run back up the stairs from the deathly silent kitchen, the other wanted me to turn around. I couldn’t help my curiosity and did what an idiot would do, I turned around. But to my surprise there was nothing but a pan on the floor. I picked it up, and lightly set it on the counter. ‘Click’ the only LED light that allowed me to see the somber room. I dashed threw the house up the stair into my room, and locked the door. “Nope, no I am not doing this again. I need to calm down it was just a nightmare, maybe a walk would help” I whispered to myself continuing the noise that ran threw out the room. I had changed into my normal close for a night walk. A blue hoodie, some black jeans, and converse. I walked down the darkened hall, the whole time felling as if something was watching me. Trying to see into my psyche. I stepped quickly down the stairs and opened the glass door that lead outside. I could see my breath in the cold thin air. I felt relieved, just seeing the microscopic ice crystals rush into the frozen air. The patter of my footsteps didn’t seem to spread threw out the air as it usually did durning my usual strolls, as if the noise would only a small distance. The artificial light that rained over the street allowed me to see the surrounding woods covered in dead trees. It wish I hadn’t looked. A pale human like creator kneeled over it was about the sized of a dear. Its skin was a pale grey and you could see the bones outline its thin deformed body. Its eyes where deep dark black holes that made me feel like I was staring at death. It’s arms where unnaturally long, and it’s hand had nails that where at least 2 feet long. Maybe the worst part was it had no jaw, with only spider like arms reaching from the roof of its mouth. Chunks of fresh bloody meet were tangled in the spider arms. A loud clicking noise repeated breaking my horrific train of thought, and the loud heart beat that screamed in my ears. The noise stopped for a moment. That thing moved its head almost as someone form “the exorcist” would have. Within a swift movement, the thing got on all fours and ran quickly into the street. With in seconds before i new it the wind was nocked out of me and I could felt the cold sharp blood stained claws pierce into my chest. I barley opened my eyes shaking and coughing. It’s the endless blackness that stained where it’s eyes where suppose to be, made me scream in fear. It just looked at me making that same clicking noise. Until it just got off of me and walked back into the devils woods. I lay on the street for a moment trying to comprehend what had happened. Was i dead? Or was I still alive waiting for that thing to come back. After 4 minutes of what felt like nothing, I finally got up. I looked over at what that demon was eating. I began shaking as tears ripped down my face, vomit feel from my mouth as the stench finally hit me. I new the victim. It was my sister. Her body hand been mangled and ripped apart. The only way I knew it was her was because of the icy blue eyes that for some reason had been carefully scooped out as if that creature had been trying to preserve them. i darted to my house. Trying to keep myself from vomiting again What the hell as I doing outside anyways, I should have just stayed in the house I should have just gone back to bed. Then it hit me, I hadn’t token my pills for the past week. I hadn’t token the things that kept me sleeping, that keep me sane. I could hear the clicking behind me as I began to pick up my pace. Freezing sweat covered my back as I shook in horror. Finally I got to my door and bursted, in slamming it quickly and heavily behind me Running through the dark house turning on every light and locking every signal door and window on the first floor. I heard myself whimper as I sat leaning agents the door. The clicking grew louder and louder every second. I hugged my chest trembling in fear. I felt even with the lights on and doors locked this thing was watching me. An hour passed and the clicking finally stopped. But I couldn’t sleep it would find me and rip me apart if I closed my eyes. It would rip me to shreds eat me from the inside out. I forced myself up and began to walk into the kitchen. I opened the small pantry and grabbed the bottle of piles that helped with my “anxiety”. I took one, and only one, put them back and headed up to my room. I quietly closed the door, changed back into my shorts and t-shirt, and laid down on what seemed to feel like a new bed. I finally was able to close my eyes, and relax, the clicking began even louder than before, almost a screaming. My eyes shot open, and I felt a terrifying breeze from the open window. I finally looked up to see it had been watching me from the ceiling the whole time. Category:Monsters Category:Ghosts